


Rewrite the Stars

by insomniabelike



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Virgil has been on the run for 5 years now. He's running from something bad. He doesn't know what particularly that he's running from, but he's running. Foster care takes him in and suddenly he's plopped in with a family. Yet he can't relax. The thing is still out there somewhere.(Partially inspired by the fanfiction 'oh, we can be heroes' by Reya0907, check it out)
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> There will be individual warnings throughout this, so look at the notes at the top of chapters for those. I may add them to the tags as well.

Hello. Welcome to my story. This story may get dark, so make sure if you are triggered by the things in the warnings at the top that you click off. 

You may proceed to the story now.

* * *

Virgil was running. He didn't know what for or where to, but he had to move. He had just been trying to find a new place to stay for a while to get off of the streets, but someone had seen him alone and called the police. He assumed that would happen. He was 14, and he definitely looked it. He was sickly pale and had huge bags under his eyes. That along with baggy and torn up clothes really completed with the homeless orphan look. 

It hadn't been that long until child services appeared. They were now trying to take him with them. He couldn't go. Not back to another foster family. Not after the last one. 

Unfortunately, 3 fully grown adults could catch up to a 14 year old, malnourished boy very quickly. They grabbed him and took him to a car. 

He didn't stop trying to get away. 

He was never successful. 

Well, these foster homes were always easy to run away from. They never expected him to run. He normally went into foster homes who'd never had foster kids before, especially not had 'troublesome' ones.

That was what he was always called. Troublesome. Even before he knew what it meant, he hated that word. It was always used to describe him, and always in a negative connotation. He didn't like it. People always describing him to others. The others judging him before getting to know him. Them never giving him a chance to prove he wasn't just some troublesome orphan kid with issues. 

But, alas. He always was. He couldn't change it. 

He watched out the window, thinking about this as he was driven to his new 'home'. They were starting to get further away from the city. Fewer and fewer tall buildings rushed by as they were starting to get to the rural area. He wondered of this was intentional. Taking him from the city so he couldn't get away as easily. Whatever. He always managed. 

He sighed as he looked at the now seemingly never ending expanse of trees. He hated trees. They made him sneeze and made his eyes itchy. He couldn't figure out why. He assumed it could be allergies, but he'd never been tested. 

Time passed, and eventually, they pulled into a gravel driveway in front of a light blue house. It seemed to be 3 stories high, and had a nice looking yard. It was big, trees framing it in the back, but not a lot. It had a large garden in the side yard with all sorts of flowers and plants. There was a bench swing on the front porch.

Someone was sitting on it. Virgil could practically feel excitement and happiness radiating off of him in waves. He had a blue shirt and glasses on with a gray sweater wrapped around his shoulders. It looked almost like it had cat paws on it. He wondered if he should ask about it. Eh, what did he care. He wouldn't be staying long anyways. 

He was escorted out of the car after being handed his backpack. He was lead up to the porch. The social worker stepped forward. 

"Hi, are you Mr. Logan Sanders?"

"Actually, I'm Patton Sanders! Close though, Logan is my husband" The peppy man stood up and extended his hand to the worker.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oliva Gains." She took his hand and shook it. "Fair warning, Virgil is rather troublesome-" He winced, there was that word again. "-We have record of him running away from previous foster homes or being completely off the grid for months at a time. He has several mental issues that will need to be treated, and we only know some. We are unaware of the trauma he has suffered, but we know that he does have a lot of trauma as well, most likely some severe PTSD. He's also been found to have ADHD, Severe Anxiety, and some sensory disorders. That's probably only about half of the things he should be diagnosed with, but he hasn't gotten any new diagnoses in a few years, so we don't know for sure."

He hated all of those descriptions. There was none of his interests, no personal information, just... his issues. This man was probably going to turn him down now. It was always nice to at least not be homeless for a few days when he went to one of these places. He prepared himself for the in coming rejection. 

But it never came. Instead, Patton said, "I know! It's no trouble. Really. We have experience in this field. Don't you worry at all." He was surprised, but tried to not let it show

"Alright, if you're sure. Virgil, why don't you introduce yourself?" 

Virgil couldn't bring himself to speak. He waved a little bit without looking the man in the eyes.

The social worker sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to talk to him. Virgil, I recommend you don't run away from here. These people are nice. They'll take care of you."

Virgil nodded, looking at the floor. 

"Well, I must be off. Hopefully I won't see you guys again. Wait, that sounded rude. I mean, I hope you guys are happy and Virgil doesn't run away and you guys keep on taking care of him as he should be taken care of so there will be no reason for me to see you." 

"It's okay! I understand what you meant!" Patton smiled at her. "I hope we don't have to see you for negative reasons again either! Bye!"

"Bye"

Virgil watched as the lady walked off before turning to the new man. 

"Hello, Virgil! I'm Patton Sanders. You can call me Patton, but I'd hope you'd maybe call me Dad sometime soon. I'd like to get to know you some, would you like to come inside?"

Virgil examined him. There seemed to be no malicious intent or bad feelings coming from Patton. He seemed... safe... 

He nodded to answer Patton's question. 

"Great! The others are out, so it should be just us for now."

He followed Patton into the house. It was cosy. The house was naturally lit for the most part. It gave off homey vibes. More than he could say about most houses. 

But, as always, the creeping feeling followed him. He felt like he was being watched. He felt like someone was staring at him, watching, never leaving. God, he just wished the uneasy feeling would go away. But it never did. 

He sighed, starting to listen to Patton as he spoke. He seemed sweet, he hoped he could get out in time for the creature to not get to him.

* * *

  
What do you think, reader?

What is following our dear friend Virgil?

What will it do?

Only time will tell. 


	2. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Talk of Death  
> If there's any other triggers in here, tell me, I'll add them and keep them in mind for later

Hello, reader.

Are you ready for this chapter?

If you said yes, continue scrolling until you reach the line. 

If no, I can keep you entertained for a bit.

Bees are dying at an alarming rate. They need to be saved. They are the pollinators of your earth, and without them, all of you humans will end up dying. Not that that's not going to happen anyways, but it will speed up the extinction process. You'll die out before you even get to see the next century if you can't find a way to help the bees. Think about that..

Well, I hope you thought about it for a bit, and are now ready to start the story!

Here we go.

* * *

Virgil had just finished getting the tour of the house- he thought it was a rather nice house- when he heard 3 car doors close. 

"Oh, that should be the others! Don't worry, they're nice."

"Patton?" Called a voice as the door opened.

"Living room!"

There was the sound of putting bags down and then footsteps.

Three people walked in. He studied them. The shortest was still taller than him. He had some kind of vitiligo on one side of his face. He was dressed in darker colors. He had a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket on and fingerless gloves. Ripped skinny jeans and a black beanie with some brown hair poking out really completed the look. He seemed a little bit older than Virgil. His eyes were two different colors, one was brown, and the other was a blue color. The blue one was on the side that his vitiligo was on. He looked like he would radiate evil, but instead, Virgil could tell that was just an act. He was hiding a lot of pain with this act. 

His eyes traveled to the one next to the boy. This one looked older. He was the tallest of the new figures. He had glasses, like Patton. His hair was curly and dark brown. He was standing very straight, which fit his look. He was wearing a necktie, which Virgil found slightly ridiculous. He obviously didn't just come from a business meeting, if his other clothes were any indication. He seemed uptight, though Virgil could tell that he probably had a nicer side. He seemed kind. 

The third one was tall, but not as tall as the older one. He seemed older than the first one, but not by much. He was smiling. Like Patton, his smile just brought a sense of warmth and comfort. He had a neutral shade of brown hair, not quite dark like the oldest one, but definitely not as light as Patton's which was practically dirty blonde. He seemed to have a lot of energy, and seemed very happy, though there was definitely some underlying anxiety and pain under that smile. Again, like Patton. 

Only after he was done examining the three did he realize that they were all looking at him. 

"Is this Virgil?" The oldest asked. His voice sounded exactly like he thought it would with his look. Monotone for the most part. 

"Yeah! Virgil, this is Janus, Logan, and Thomas! Logan is my husband and Janus and Thomas are our other sons!" Patton said. 

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Virgil. I hope you like it here."

Janus seemed to be studying him the way he'd studied him just seconds before. 

"Hi, Virgil!" Thomas said. He winced a bit at the loud noise. No one seemed to notice.

He waved a little, still not particularly wanting to talk. 

"Nice to meet you" Janus said, his voice smooth and almost sounded sarcastic, but not quite. 

"Would you like some cookies? I made some before you got here" Patton said. Virgil nodded. "Come on, to the kitchen we go!" Patton walked off to the kitchen and Virgil followed. He could feel the eyes of the new people following him out before whispers were heard. He sighed. It'd always be like this. But at least for now there was cookies and a slight sense of safety. At least he had that. If even for just a little bit.

* * *

Hello again, reader. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It certainly is going to get worse, so possibly prepare yourself for that one. I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be before it gets bad. But it will be soon enough. 

What do you think, reader?

Is the family going to come together soon?

Is the thing that is watching Virgil going to do something?

Are you going to continue reading this as if nothing bad will ever happen to these characters?

Do you want family fluff?

I know the author put an 'Angst' tag on this book, maybe you came here for that...

I will never understand why humans subject themselves to pain and sadness.

Especially when it's over fictional characters. 

"Comfort Characters" You call them.

They aren't real.

Why mourn them?

Why read something depressing or angering about the characters that bring you comfort?

I suppose I won't get a clear answer. 

Unless someone can explain it. 

Well, I really should be letting you go now. You have a lot to think about, reader.

And certainly a lot to wonder about. 

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! I like human interaction and I do not get a lot of that-


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton being a good dad, Narrator being weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panicking, Talk of death

Virgil was in his new room. This place seemed... different than other homes he'd been to. More relaxed. More accepting. He'd learned several things about the others over the past couple days. They all had some kind of trauma and at least 1 disorder. They knew that Virgil had some issues, and they allowed that. They knew he had sensory issues, so they asked about textures he didn't like, and sounds he couldn't handle. They asked if he had medication for his ADHD, and promised to get him some when they took him to the doctor in a few days. They were kind.

But unfortunately, that made him want to leave quicker. The last time he'd been with a nice family... well, let's just say he still woke up screaming thinking about that. He sat up, looking around. He was on the third floor, so he couldn't escape out the window easily. He sighed. Everyone was here, so he couldn't do much. He could wait?

No. The longer he was here, the more trouble he'd become. The closer the thing would get. The more danger everyone would be in. 

He started to panic. He couldn't let these kind people die. They didn't deserve it. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He jumped. 

"Who's there?" He asked. 

"It's Patton. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure" He took a deep breath, trying to seem calm. 

Patton opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi.." 

"Look, I know that you're probably thinking about running away. I know that it seems appealing. I know the feeling, believe me. I know that you have been through a lot in your life. But we can help. I swear. Do you want to know a secret?"

Virgil thought. "Sure"

"I was in your situation when I was little. My parents died when I was little. I was thrown around from foster home to foster home, never staying at one for long. I understand. And that's why I wanted to take in foster kids. To give them a place that was everything I never had. I'm lucky Logan agreed."

Virgil suddenly felt even worse. "You guys are in danger. It's because of me, you guys... I don't want to hurt you.."

"You can't. You aren't causing us to be in trouble. I promise."

"I-" He stopped himself. He couldn't tell them. The words couldn't come out of his throat. Right, of course he couldn't, he never could. Fuck. "Okay.."

"Can I hug you?" Virgil nodded. 

Patton pulled him into a hug. He was warm and smelled like sugar. He hadn't been hugged in a long time. He forgot how nice it felt. 

* * *

Oh, what I'd give for a hug, reader. It's been a long time...

* * *

He wrapped his arms around Patton after a minute. He felt like they were there for hours, though it probably was only a bit over a minute. After Patton pulled away, he smiled at Virgil. "I really hope you stay." 

Virgil smiled a little, not used to doing it. "I think that I just might" He said. Patton grinned at him. He was happy to see Virgil smile, even if it was just a little. It was nice. Like the sin after rain. He hoped he could see that smile more often. 

* * *

Being cared about seems nice, does it not?

I thought I should skip over the getting to know him stuff. I found it rather boring.

Now, you may see the author added a 'Superpowers' tag to this story. 

You may be wondering why that is. 

Well, you see, you may have picked up on this. They have superpowers. 

Do you wonder what they are, reader? 

Do you have guesses?

It may amuse me to hear your answers. 

You may also be wondering where the others are.

Why I haven't told you about them yet.

Why they don't seem to exist.

Everything here has a purpose. 

Everything in this universe. 

I'm not talking about yours. 

Your reality is frail, everyone in it so breakable. 

It may seem like this is set in your reality, but with subtle differences. It's really not.

This is an entire different reality. To think that every other reality copies off of yours is so... human.

And I'm not saying that as a good thing. 

Thinking about other realities must be hard for you.

Humans have such feeble minds.

It's hard for you to comprehend anything out of your reality. You don't think about other realities or what could happen in them.

The truth is, every decision you make could cause an alternate reality. Anything. 

But some don't.

I don't want to cause any crises today. I'll leave you to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with the others
> 
> or
> 
> Narrator talks a lot

The author has informed me some people have written messages. 

'I love pasta' I like your name, it's amusing. I haven't had pasta in at least a century. And you are onto something with your comment. You humans are intuitive. More than you think sometimes. I'm glad you think the story is great. That opinion may change. 

You seem like a good human, I'd advise you to get out while you still can. 

'trixicinkflair', I have no idea how to pronounce your name. 

I assume in your comment you are talking about the canon universe. Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux, was it? That one was rather hard. I quite relate to that universe's Janus. This universe's Janus is slightly different. I'd assume Roman was the side that you were talking about and how he felt and what happened to him. 

But remember, there are two sides to every story.

How do we know Roman didn't deserve it?

He provoked it.

He made fun of Janus' name, that is a big deal in that universe. That was when Janus was at the most vulnerable state he'd been at in front of the others.

This is the same Roman who made fun of Virgil constantly and has never apologized directly that we know of.

The same Roman who went on to insult Logan, who didn't ever provoke the way Roman treated him.

Roman may have deserved that, but did Janus?

Janus did nothing but try and help Thomas. 

Help Thomas not loose his best friend

Help Thomas achieve his dream

Help Thomas to not be manipulated by Patton.

And at his most vulnerable, was insulted. Insulted by the side who he'd been trying to help.

Roman wanted to be a professional actor, Janus was trying to convince them to do it, helping Roman, and then was attacked.

What Janus said was wrong, yes, but not uncalled for. What Roman said was. 

Just another thing to think about.

The different sides to every story.

Keep that in mind for the rest of this story.

I don't know either of you, I don't know anything but your usernames on this fanfiction website, I doubt I'll ever know anything more, but thank you for your comments. Talking to people is nice. 

Anyways, to the story. 

* * *

Now you may be wondering where Roman, Remus, Remy, and Emile are. Shall we visit them?

Only a few streets away, there's a house. This house has a smaller front yard. It's a shade of red instead of blue, with white trim. Inside is a family. This family seems like any normal family from the outside. 

There were two fathers and two children. The children were twin boys, they were 15 years old. One of the fathers ran a successful coffee shop in town, the other was an excellent therapist. 

They were normal.

They had odd abilities, but that's normal. Totally. 

Roman could pretty much create anything from his imagination, to some extent of course.

Remus could pretty much do the opposite, he could vanish everything.

Remy had powerful future sight, though it was odd. He had to be looking at the object or creature with completely clear vision and then he could tell what would happen to them or around them. He didn't like it, as he often would see bad things, try to stop them, then make the things worse. So he wore sunglasses at all times.

Emile could get people to open up. They immediately would trust him as soon as they met him. He couldn't figure out how to turn it off, but it was rather helpful for his job. 

"Remus! Why the everloving hell did you vanish my hairbrush?!" Roman shouted, chasing after his cackling brother.

Remy grabbed Roman's arm. "Stop it. Just make another." He said.

Roman sighed. "Fine." He made a new hairbrush then walked back over to his bathroom and locked the door. 

They were getting ready to go to school. They were told Thomas and Janus wouldn't be there today because they just got a new brother. The twins were excited for that. 

The parents were trying to get ready for the day. There was a singular day every year. The 21st of March. It was always the 21st of march that everything went wrong. Or at least, they had bad luck. It seemed to happen to everyone else they knew with powers. Maybe it was a thing. 

The 21st was in a week. They were nervous. If there was a new kid in the Sanders household, then their 21st would probably be bad. Or bad luck would befall them for that day. Something could happen. They all arganged to spend the day together along with the other people who had powers. That they got along with, at least. 

They'd spend the day doing nothing but sitting in the Sanders' house, watching movies. It would be fine. 

* * *

Oh, now there's a countdown....

Prepare yourself for the end of the countdown. 

I know what happens.

I know all. 


	5. School, Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Virgil gets enrolled in school and Brotherly Bonding happen
> 
> or
> 
> The narrator talks a lot.... again-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeye, another chapter coming at you-

I seem to have received more comments....

It's trixicinkflair again, hello, ink. 

I now have some inclination on how to pronounce your username. 

You do bring up good points, though Janus was most likely very bitter. 

His existence had been hidden for 30+ years, anyone would be slightly bitter about that.

He could've approached the situation better, though, that is fact.

Roman did openly hate all of the dark sides, so for all we know, he could also be partially the reason there is a split. 

We always blame Patton, but we don't know for certain. 

And, indeed, Roman really does need to directly address the insults and bad things that he has done to the others. Just because he's a prince does not mean he can do no wrong, and I think he's realizing that, which is a step in the right direction. 

And as for the assuming I'm different from the Author, yes. I am an entirely different entity. I tell the author what happens in my story, and he writes it for me. I really am awful with words. 

It is nice to meet you as well, though I do have a certain question. 

Why are you being kind to me?

For all you know I could be the 'Creature' following Virgil.

I could be one of Virgil's awful foster parents. 

You never know.

Why approach me with kindness?

Something I will never understand about humans.

I guess we should get onto the story now. 

Until next time.

* * *

6 days...

Virgil had been told he was going to school a few days after he'd been taken in. Tomorrow was the day. He was anxious. 

He also wasn't really... settled in. He'd talked to Patton, sure, but he hadn't really interacted with the others. Logan was busy, Thomas was loud, and he felt like Janus probably didn't like him.

Which is why it was such a surprise when Janus knocked on his door.

"Hello, Virgil." Janus said when Virgil opened the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure" Virgil opened the door a bit wider, letting him in before closing the door again. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." Virgil looked up, confused. "I know we haven't really talked, but Dad and Pa seem to like you, so I thought that I should get to know you if you're staying. And also tell you that you shouldn't leave because Dad would be very upset."

"Oh... Well, I-" The words again died in his throat. He hated that. "Uhm... What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. What are your interests?"

"Well... I like animals. Cats are nice. Black Cats are probably my favorite because they get a bad rep. They're no different than other cats, though, so that's- I'm rambling.."

"No, it's okay. Cats are very nice. Dad and Thomas have been trying to convince Pa that we should get one for years, though both are allergic. We haven't really gotten anywhere with it." Janus smiled a little bit.

"Pets sound nice.."

"Do you like music?"

"I never really had a way to listen to music, but what I've heard is pretty good."

Janus gasped. "I'm showing you a bunch of songs right now." He pulled out a phone and started to play a song.

Virgil listened with great intrigue. Once it was finished, he said, "I like that song."

"I do too. There's so many more."

"Can we listen to them..?" Virgil asked

"Sure"

The next song started to play and Virgil listened. He listened to them and talked with Janus until he fell asleep.

Janus paused the music when he saw Virgil fell asleep, then quietly snuck out of the room to talk to his dads.

* * *

Why don't we give Janus a bit of privacy whilst I talk about some things.

Have you ever heard of the show My Hero Academia? Good show, terrible fandom, or so the author says. They have superpowers, do they not?

Well, the superpowers that the people in this reality have are not like that. They're more... realistic, I suppose you could say, though really, none of this would be considered 'realistic' in your reality. 

I find it odd.

You're all so... normal.

I feel like we should get back into the story. 

* * *

5 days

Virgil awoke the next morning. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he assumed it was a while ago as he felt sort of... well rested. He'd never really felt like that before. 

He walked downstairs after getting dressed to find that Patton had made pancakes.

"Hey, Virgil! Are you ready for your first day of school?" Patton asked. 

Virgil shrugged. "I haven't been to one before.."

Sure, he'd learned basic things. He'd taken a few online college courses when he had access to the internet. But that was about it. 

"Well, Janus is only a grade ahead of you, he should be able to show you around to some classes! Plus, it'll be fun! Logan is going to be one of your teachers, and everyone loves his class.”

”Indeed they do, though I have no idea why.” Logan sat down with 2 cups of coffee, pushing one towards Virgil. 

Logan had learned on the second day that Virgil was there that the new child enjoyed coffee. So now he took it upon himself to make Virgil a cup every morning when he made his. Virgil appreciated it and took a sip of it as Patton gave Logan a stern look.

”I will physically fight you!” Patton said, though it was obviously a joke.

”I’m sure you will, Cookie.” Logan responded, taking a sip of his coffee. “Now can you wake the others? It’s almost time for school.”

”Of course.” Patton stood up and kissed Logan on the cheek before walking upstairs. 

They sat in comfortable silence until there was grumbles and footsteps coming down the stairs. Janus was frowning, obviously not happy about having to get up, or at the prospect that he had to go to school. 

Thomas looked a little bit tired, but otherwise, looked like his normal self. 

”Virgil, are you excited for school?”

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, that's better than most whilst in high school, so I think you'll do fine." Logan gave him a small smile. 

The other two came downstairs, Janus grumbling about the time. 

They ate their breakfast, Virgil staying quiet mostly during the conversation. 

"Well, are we ready to go to school?" Logan asked. 

"Yeah" Thomas smiled.

"Well, let's go then"

* * *

  
I suppose I should stop it there.

The author is getting bored, he says he'd like to continue making his wings.

In other news, I have some more comments, we'll talk about those. 

'ForgetMeNot' Thank you for the virtual hug. It really does not do a lot, but the thought is nice. 

Thank you.

Now, I must let the author get back to whatever he was doing before. 

Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am indeed making wings, they're going to be for Philza Minecraft cosplay, if you'd like to see those when they're done, I'll have a link to my tiktok in the next chapter-
> 
> Anyways, follow my twitter @PrinceRo42

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always say comments may be nice! Tell me if something triggers you and I can add a warning!


End file.
